A stab of feeling
by kmmi95
Summary: A future Simon/Alisha fic! When Curtis and Nathan come back from the shop they tell the gang that they injured the 'superhoodie' how will Alisha take the news that her Simon is injured?


A stab of feelings

Nathan and Curtis came running into the community centre, both panting and out of breath.  
"What's up with you two?" Asked Alisha, she had been trying to keep things normal with Curtis but it had been weird. She was worried because she was pretty sure that he was noticing she was different and that she was acting differently around Simon, being nicer to him and sticking up for him.  
"Just seen the superhoodie guy." Said Nathan in his Irish accent, at this Alisha's ears pricked up, she had kept her word and none of the others thought that she knew who the superhoodie was and that it was in fact Simon, but from the future.  
"Yeah what about him?" Asked Kelly looking Nathan over with her eyes making sure there was nothing wrong with him.  
"We just chased him, and well tell em Curtis." Said Nathan turning towards Curtis.  
"He chased us and I turned and stabbed him, He still got away coz the bastards fast but at least he won't be as quick now, and he'll be more noticeable." Alisha felt as if her world had just caved in, Curtis had hurt her Simon. She wanted to run to him now but she knew she couldn't, she had to keep up appearances so against her heart she stayed in the community centre working and listening to the other mess on and talk about the superhoodie.

As soon as the others went to the locker room though she went into super drive, she got changed and was out of the door way before the others, using the excuse she had something to do and that's why she was running out of the door. That was a lye she was running to see her Simon, she ran round his sliding herself into the lift pressing the buttons as soon as she got in. Stood in there she willed it to go faster it felt like year to her before she was on the right level, she threw open the door to come face to face with an empty furnished room.  
"Simon?" She asked looking around. "Simon!" She shouted starting to get more worried as the seconds went by it was then he came round the corner. "Simon!" She said loudly relief flooding into her voice. She ran to him and threw herself into his arms; he managed to wind his arms around her and the right moment, just before she collapsed onto his chest, great sobs racking her body.  
Simon just stood and held her, running he hands down her back in a soothing motion, he didn't know what the matter with her was but he had an idea.

After about ten or fifteen minutes Alisha's sobs had stopped, although tear were still making their way down her face and she had a death grip on Simon's shirt, as if it was her only life line. Simon bent down sweeping her into a carrying hold, the same one he used all those weeks ago to carry her into his home the very first time. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, still holding her.  
"Alisha?" He asked her, his voice soft. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" She pulled her face away from his body so she could look him in the eyes, but he made sure that she was still in his arms.  
"Nathan and Curtis came running in, saying that they had seen you, or the 'super hoodie' as they call you, I knew that they would see you again, but they said that Curtis had stabbed you. I was so scared, I wanted to run to you right then but my brain managed to tell me that I had to stay there with them, or they would know something was up. I've acted normal all day but I was terrified on the inside, terrified I would never see you again." She said, tears running down her face faster after her explanation. Simon kept hold her but lowered them down so they were both lying on the bed, her head lying on him.  
"I'm alright though, you know that, right?" She nodded her head. "Well the you don't have to be scared anymore, I'll let you in on something, I heal faster than you all so it was no more than a mark by the time I got back here."  
"You promise you'll never leave me?" Alisha asked Simon, eyes looking into his ice blue ones.  
"I can't promise that, because I am going to have to go back to the future at some point but you will not be so affected by it, because I will be here with you in present day me, I will have changed by then and you two will be together and he will find out just how much you love him, as much as you love me now." She nodded against his chest, knowing that what he was saying true and being grateful for the fact that he didn't lie to her, he told her just the way it was when he could, and that was one of things she loved about him most. "You know" He said looking down at her as she looked at him. "You could always make sure I'm okay." He said, she picked up on him meaning straight away, she brought her face up to his and kissed him with more passion than she ever had before.

Later on that night Simon lay awake, as he spooned around Alisha's body. He hoped with all his heart that he managed to save the beautiful woman lying in front of him. He didn't know how he would survive if he lost her again after spending all this time with her. But he knew he would die himself before he let her die on him again, and he planned to keep his word to protect her.

**Thanks for reading this fic and I would love if you could let me know what you think of this, it's my first ever misfit fic so would love to know what you guys think of it. I have only recently starting watching misfits (only thing good that has come out of English, my teacher is totally obsessed) but this idea just would not leave me alone so here we are. Thanks again for reading.  
Yours, Kmmi95  
XXX **


End file.
